


No One Will Know

by HyukaDolphinScream



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confident Choi Soobin, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Torture, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Kang Taehyun, Smut, Soobin is hot, Sorry Not Sorry, TaeBin is gold, Taebin - Freeform, Taehyun is horny, Wrote this at 3am, kind of, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukaDolphinScream/pseuds/HyukaDolphinScream
Summary: Kang Taehyun had been feeling a bit under the weather. He felt guilty, knowing that his MOA-babies would see him sad and they would most likely be worried. He wanted to steam off.Luckily, each and every one of his members was out on a trip with their families. Finally, he was left alone. Soobin can't help himself and called Taehyun of course.He was concerned about leaving the younger alone.The younger appreciated his sentiment, but couldn't their leader have picked a more suitable time?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	No One Will Know

**Author's Note:**

> -Taehyun is horny  
> -Soobin calls  
> -leader is flustered  
> -Taehyun is embarrassed  
> -phone sex  
> -heavenly vocals  
> -M/M  
> -underrated but appreciated ship  
> -TaeBin rises at dawn

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll get going now." Yeonjun threw Taehyun some air kisses and hugged him for the last time. The maknae rubbed his tummy and pinched his cheek while making endearing noises. Beomgyu just nodded at him and smiled brightly. Their leader pats his head and looked at him with concern.

"Are you sure that you'd be fine by yourself? You look tired. Do you want hyungie to take care of you?" Taehyun shook his head no while chuckling softly. He didn't want anyone to disturb his alone time, even if that person is the epitome of human temptation. _Soobin, oh Soobin_. With his large hands, he could easily manhandle the redhead, maybe cut his airflow? Spank him for being naughty and playful? The smaller blinked away the lust in his eyes, hoping that the older didn't see them.

"I'll be fine hyung. Go have fun with your family. Besides, you'll be back this Friday right? It's already Wednesday." Soobin muttered under his breath and sighed. His lips were formed in a delicious pout and Taehyun took every ounce of his willpower to prevent himself from smashing his lips against the purple-haired male. He breathed heavily, his mind starting to blank out. They need to get out and leave before Taehyun goes insane from his unresolved and growing, intensifying, sexual needs.

"Fine. But call us when you need us okay?" Taehyun nodded and shooed them away. ~~"Just leave for fuck's sake."~~ He whispered in his mind. He choked out a surprised gasp when he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist. "Don't forget to call if you want a specific souvenir. Answer the phone when I call and if you don't, make sure to text me a sensible reason as to why. Understand?" The taller whispered in his ear and he had to hold back a moan, knees trembling at how close and rough his voice was. "Y-yes hyung. I'll keep in touch." He said mindlessly and immediately turned around, his dick was starting to strain his boxers and it'd be very obvious since he's on his gray jogger shorts.

"Have fun on your trips. You can't enter the dorm without souvenirs." He jokingly said, hoping that his strained voice wasn't too noticeable. The members chuckled at his words. "Of course." they answered back. "Finally. God they just wouldn't let me go. I'm not a baby anymore." He said in a hushed whisper, a little bit frustrated with how the others treat him. He locked the door behind him and sighed. The dorm was all his. He can do whatever he wanted. He can finally "blow off some steam".

Taehyun took his time. He prepared a bath, soaking himself in the warm waters. He cleaned himself right after while listening to calming music. The singer looked in the mirror and saw his naked body, he felt proud and thankful for Yeonjun, that muscle freak who forced him to go to the gym. It paid off well. He turned around to look at his ass, giggling when it looked so round and meaty. He's starting to feel hot and bothered, watching himself in the mirror like that. There's no one else in the dorms. He could scream and moan loudly while he pleasures himself and no one will know.

He felt like jerking off in the bathtub, but he held back. After a few more minutes, he went out of the bathroom, droplets of water flowed freely on his bare body. The younger walked around the dorm naked, feeling free and a little bit embarrassed. He sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He thought of what to watch and what to use. He used to edge himself before, but the time to do that vanished after he debuted. It was his favorite part. The more he edged himself, the better the orgasm would be.

The redhead got up and grabbed the iPad from the desk and searched for videos to watch. He found an interesting one titled "Getting wrecked by my Hyung since he got jealous." He looked at the tags and hummed appreciatively. Bondage, Toys, Edging, Impact Play, Hyung Kink, Dry Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, and Degradation Kink. He didn't have to check the other tags since it was already perfect. The video duration is 45 minutes. He giggled naughtily and flung his tablet on the bed. He rummaged through his bedside cabinet and found the hidden item he was looking for. The prostate massager he bought from the sex store. He purchased it a long time ago, back when he was still a trainee.

The pressure of not knowing when or if he will debut stressed him out. He tried to appear serious and wise on camera, sometimes even playful and cute, but it took a toll on him and he didn't really want to lash out at his members for feeling overwhelmed. They had shit to deal with as well and he didn't want to add to that. They were all equally feeling burdened and worn out, being selfish and insensitive won't solve anything.

He removed the item from a fully secured box he had ordered online. It needed a passcode to open and if it was opened without his permission, or with at least three tries, it will notify his phone. It was in a velvet pouch and he sighed, nostalgia and arousal coursing through his veins. He pulled it out and stared at it for a while, occasionally rubbing the ridges and admiring the perfect curve of the toy. "I've missed you. Don't worry, we have all day to bond and make up for the past times we didn't meet. 

He used to only jack off before. But after doing it, he was left empty and still wanted more. He couldn't figure it out. Even though he went as far as cumming four times non-stop, there's still something missing. When he learned about anal masturbation from another trainee, he immediately went for it. He was desperate. He can't feel empty after doing what was meant to calm him down. After trying that kind of method, Taehyun felt refreshed and happy. He was satisfied and it felt even better than just pumping his dick. He couldn't stop doing it and he just had to buy the toy. (Discretely of course.)

The red-haired male plugged his AirPods in and played the video. It started out with the submissive sprawled out on the bed. A cock ring was noticeably wrapped around his aching dick. The tip looked red and it kept on leaking precum. The male squealed and arched his back, eyes shot wide open when the person filming showed a remote and pressed it. The singer grabbed the tube of lube and popped the cap open. He poured in a generous amount in his fingers, wincing when it felt too cold. Taehyun positioned himself by spreading his legs. He circled the rim of his ass, finally feeling the warmth of the lube. He slowly entered the lube-coated finger in his hole, whimpering when it felt too tight.

"Do you have anything to say to me, hm?" The gruff and cold voice of the Dom sent chills down Taehyun's spine. It sounded so erotic and intimidating. It was perfect. The sub was very lucky. He slowly moved his finger inside, mimicking a "come hither" motion. When he finally felt comfortable, he added another, hissing at the slight pain and uncomfortableness it caused. "Hyung I'm, I'm sorry. I tried making you- AH, FUCK!" He thrashed around, trying to escape the overwhelming feeling of the cock ring. The Dom placed the camera down on a perfect angle, it showed his hefty length that made the redhead's mouth water.

The Dom was very tall, he had silver hair, his pointy ears adorned numbers of silver piercings. He had make-up on, smoky, but not too much. His body was lean, waist quite thinner than an average male's. He had abs, it wasn't prominent but it blended well with his whole physique. Taehyun breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down. He pushed his fingers in and out, clenching around them. He dropped his head on the pillow, moaning loudly after feeling the pleasure flow through his body.

"Hnggh, ahh." He furrowed his brows, trying not to get too distracted from the pleasure. He still had to move his fingers after all. When there were three fingers inside of him, he was a moaning mess. He whimpered, gasped, and thrashed around as he repeatedly abused the bundle of nerves, he was so close, but it felt like he needed something "bigger". That needed to wait since he was so close to coming. His stomach tightened into a knot, his dick twitched against his stomach and he felt the wave of pleasure creeping through. Just as he was about to cum, he pulled his fingers out. His hole clenched around nothing. He groaned when he felt the thrumming pain from his cock. His abdomen hurt too.

After 10 seconds, he lathered a good amount of lube on the massager. With trembling hands, he circled it around his gaping hole. It was clenching around nothing, wanting something to enter and finally fill it up. Just two more times and he could cum. The younger relaxed his muscles and pushed the toy inside of him. He groaned, it filled him up completely. But it still wasn't enough. He needed to be stimulated. He slowly pulled the vibrator out and slammed it back in. He let out a broken moan, throat already dry from all the immoral noises he made earlier.

Taehyun kept on doing that, not even focusing on the video anymore. _He had Soobin in his mind. His cute and plump lips. Those attractively long fingers. His naked body, and cock. Was it big or thick? Can it be both? Will it tear him open and split him up like the whore he is?_ "Oh fuck Binnie-hyung." He closed his eyes and imagined the older abusing his prostate, whispering filthy things to him, and voicing out his thoughts about the singer being such an impure dongsaeng. "Hyung mmnh, ahh." He moaned and bit his lips, imagining the leader's hooded eyelids, his pupils blown out, looking at him with fervor and profound lust.

"I'm going to- ahh fuck.. Nggghh." He pulled out the massager from his needy hole. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks. It was so so painful and so so good. The perfect combination had him rolling his eyes backward. A slight sheen of sweat accentuated his erotic body, it probably looked good on camera. The redhead looked flirtatiously at the filming device diagonally placed on a coffee table in front of his bed. He then stood up and swayed his hips, making sure that the flesh jiggled and looked alluring on cam. He slowly bent down, showcasing his pink and puffy hole, dripping with lube. He grabbed the remote inside of the drawer, he prepared himself, ready to drown in the pleasure. 

The singer thrust the massager inside of him again, it went in smoothly, he was all stretched out and ready to be wrecked. He breathed heavily and pressed the button. "Ahhhh! Oh my, mmph." His eyes shot wide open, blood rushing through his cock. It was twitching, begging to be touched. And he did just that. He flicked his wrist, jacking off slowly. He didn't want to be overstimulated, not just yet.

"Mmph, nnghhh, fuck." A string of curses flew out of his mouth. Then it turned into incoherent babbles. He pressed the remote once more, increasing its intensity. He was drooling, spit dribbling down on his chin. A pool of precum was starting to form on his stomach. He'd edged himself two times now. Just one more and he could finally cum. The singer pinched his hardened buds and rolled his thumbs around them. He flicked his wrist, jerking off his cock at a fast pace. He felt oh so sensitive, his throat was sore and his voice came out strained and tight. He was so close. He just needed a little push.

**_*ring*ring*ring*_ **

Fuck. Someone's calling. He looked for the iPad in a panicked state. He turned off the video and saw that the sub was already getting pounded mercilessly at an animalistic pace making him whimper. He wanted to be treated like that too. "God fucking damn it." He groaned, feeling annoyed. He grabbed his phone and answered the call, forgetting one important thing. "Who's this?" He answered with a harsh voice. "Oh Taehyun-ah, I'm sorry for bothering you. I was just worried that you'd be lonely. This is your Soobin-hyung, I borrowed my mom's phone since mine is charging. What are you doing right now?"

His mouth formed a big O. Whimpering at his leader's gruff voice. Did he just wake up? Why does he sound so, sexy? "Sorry hyung. I'm not doing much right no- AH!" The vibrator inside of him pressed on his prostate even more since he was sitting up, applying unbearable pleasure to it. "Are you okay Taehyun-ah?" Soobin's voice was laced with concern. ~~"Is he okay? Damn it, I shouldn't have left him alone. He must've hurt himself."~~ The leader muttered to himself. The younger felt embarrassed, but he wanted to cum. He already did it three times. He can do it now, right? He deserved it. He's been doing good. He was flustered and ashamed. His groupmate was sincerely concerned about him, but he's actually just jerking off.

"Y-yes I'm hnnggh fine hyung. Can you please, can you call my name? Can you tell me that I'm, ahh! A good dongsaeng?" He flicked his wrist faster, moaning loudly. He didn't even care that his hyung was on the phone. He wanted to cum, desperately. He wanted to finally fall apart. His mind was hazy, pupils were blown wide, legs trembling from the overstimulation, cheeks, and neck down to his chest red from embarrassment and arousal and exhaustion. "Holy fuck." He heard some rustling on the other side of the call. Soobin muttered curses. ~~"So that's what he was doing. I got worried for nothing."~~

"Taehyun-ah, are you enjoying yourself?" The older's voice was husky. Now that he knew what the younger was doing, he felt excited. He wanted to hear the singer lose himself. So that's the reason why he was eager to kick them out. He's so naughty. Soobin's cock twitched in his pants, it was slowly coming to life. The muffled moans and occasionally broken screams of the younger turned him on. It was so salacious and obscene, he was addicted.

"Yes hyung. It feels so hnn ahh, good. I feel so full." Full? Damn, he's fucking himself with his fingers? Soobin's cock twitched. He palmed it through his trousers and grunted.

"You're a bit racy aren't you dongsaeng? Do you want to cum with hyung's voice? Do you want me to send you over the edge hm?" The smaller nodded as if the leader could see him. "Yes, yes, oh my, ahhh, please. I want to, cum with hyung's voice." His voice was hoarse, sentences coming out a bit breathy, almost inaudible. "Hyung, please. Say my name. Can I cum, can I?" Taehyun felt small and overwhelmed, yet he wanted to please his hyung. If he says that he can't cum yet, then he will endure it. He needed to be good. "I want to be good for hyung." 

"Not yet. Tell hyung what you're doing right now." The younger whimpered, tears brimming his eyes. His toes were curling, he decided to torture himself by putting it in the highest setting. He let out a scream and almost came. He held onto his cock tightly and lowered the intensity. It was too risky and agonizing. But he liked it. The thought of getting punished excited him even more than just cumming right now.

"There's a m-massager inside of me and. Ah! It vibrates, brushing my prostate hngghh and, I'm jerking off my, dick. I'm rubbing my mmph hard nipples with my finger hyung. I put it in ahhhh, the highest. Oh, oh my God." Soobin encouraged him to continue, whispering praises that made his dick twitch and eyes roll on the back of his head. "Take your time Taehyun-ah. Tell hyung everything you've been doing since earlier." The older slipped off of his sweatpants and pulled down his boxers. There was a wet spot on the tip of his dick and he slowly pumped it, breathy grunts and muffled groans came out of his mouth.

"I was edging my, mmph-self three times. You, you made it four times. I-nghhah almost came but I gripped on my dick so I mmnnh wouldn't cum. Wanted to be good for you hyung. Am I doing good? Please tell me that I'm doing good." Soobin gasped and flicked his wrist faster. Taehyun is the perfect guy for him. Submissive, a desperate pleaser. That's what he desperately wanted. He indulged in the power his dongsaeng unconsciously gave him. "You're being such a good cockslut Taehyunnie. Hyung will reward you when I get home alright? I'll fuck you hard 'til you can't walk or sit anymore." The smaller whimpered and pressed on the max setting, it vibrated harshly in his slutty hole, abusing the bundle of nerves, sending shockwaves of pleasure across his whole body. 

Taehyun felt ecstatic. He'd never experienced this before. He knew what his hyung was doing on the other side of the line. Honestly speaking, it felt sinful, yet so so good. The older's grunts and gruff voice spurred him on, flicking his wrist so fast. "Hmm, you're doing so good for hyung. You made my cock so hard baby. Can't wait to go home and rearrange your guts with my dick." He whimpered. He'd like that very much. _He wanted his hole to get wrecked and abused, his breath knocked out of his lungs when the older kisses him torridly without a break._ "What a dirty little dongsaeng. What if I wasn't the one that called you hm? Will you also jerk off to their voice?"

"No!" Taehyun shouted out. No one can make him feel this way. No one else, only Soobin. _He imagined the leader's large hands roaming around his body, cupping his ass and sucking on his nipples._ "Soobin-hyung, please. I want to cum. Can I cum now?" He asked while whimpering. It's starting to hurt, he was reaching his limit. The redhead wasn't sure if he could even continue. He wanted to cum so bad. But he can't. Not until his hyung said so. "Go on princess, cum for hyung." Taehyun finally let go. He called his hyung's name over and over, while he basked in his orgasm. He was out of it for two minutes. His hyung's rough voice helped to bring him back.

"Did it feel good princess?" Princess? ~~"I like it. I hope that he'd call me that more often."~~ The younger thought to himself. He turned the remote off, not pulling the toy out yet since he felt sensitive. "Yes hyung. Thank you." He answered shyly. He was back to his senses and the intense embarrassment and shame came creeping in. The unbearable weight was finally lifted off his shoulders, although it was replaced by the fear of getting judged by the older. _**Did he do it because he pitied the younger? Was he just carried away? Did he regret it?**_

"Um, I'm sorry if you felt awkward Soobin-ssi." Taehyun apologized sincerely. The older hummed in disagreement. "Don't worry Taehyun-ah. I definitely enjoyed myself. Also, you're screwed when I get home. Now, go and clean up. I have a boner to take care of." The singer's cheeks reddened and he felt flustered. "Can you not turn off the call hyung?" He asked shyly. Silence. Then the older chuckled. "Alright then. Let me look for material." The smaller felt a bit bold. So he sent him a video. He was recording the entire time that he was pleasuring himself. It's a souvenir of some sort.

"Hey princess what'd you send m-. Alright. You wait until I get home. You can't touch yourself without my permission anymore." The older grunted and turned off the call, leaving an embarrassed dongsaeng to think for himself. "Ah, I might be screwed." The younger giggled to himself. He couldn't wait for Soobin to get home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
